Pony Concept Cavalcade
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: A bunch of random not fully thought out idea's squashed into packs of five chapters at a time.  Random infrequent updates and probably a pointless bunch of internet space junk too someone.  My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic focused.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Welcome to Darkon Arters Shadows "MLP:FIM Story Idea's or Pony Concept Cavalcade", most of this will be Friendship Is Magic related, I've already said sorry to Wind Whistler. I do not own any of this and it's going to cover a large assortment of parodies that any can probably glean idea's from I will cover a wide range of topics five ideas at a time so if you see an idea worth saving pick it out of this pile of scrappily written partially made out one shots.

There will one idea per chapter and at a random length, whatever comes up from me is what you see.

Let us begin.

Idea one, Advancing Ponies!

Twilight woke up in her home and called out for Spike not receiving a response she wandered out of the library and gawked at the large metallic object sitting in front of her with Princess Celestia peaking out of the top of it.

"Twilight Sparkle my faithful student so glad you could join me for morning combat exercises, you're going to need them, the Blue Loony's are attacking Orange Celestials territory soon and I need to prepare you for such an eventuality." Twilight stood their speechless staring at her teacher blanky.

"Princess Celestia, what… what are you talking about, what's going on? What is that thing?" Celestia just telekinetically pulled Twilight on top of the tank and then yelled to the driver below her. "PUNCH IT CO (Commanding Officer) Armored Applejack, we're late to combat practice for CO Sporadic Sparkle".

"Okay COP (commanding officer Princess) Cindering Celestia, ere' we go!" The tank then sped off out of a peaceful looking Ponyville with a confused looking Twilight Sparkle on top.

()

Celestia was standing on the hill with Twilight Sparkle overlooking two large colts, standing barely a mile apart the colt on the right side of the field was wearing a red helmet with an orange sun on it and had ten floating above its head, on the other side was a more ragtag looking colt wearing a purple helmet with orange sun on it also adorned with a number 10 floating above its head.

"Okay first lesson in warfare how to move you're soldier units, soldier units are used to capture enemy cities and headquarters. Today is day one and it's your turn after you have moved your units it'll then be my turn to move, but for this exercise we'll ignore moving my troops at all. I want you to move your soldier unit three spaces to the right and attack and then end your turn."

"Um… Celestia are you alright, you're acting kind of weird and why are you telling me to order that colt to attack the other colt?" Twilight received a simple small and a small pat on the head for her troubles.

"How could you have forgotten my faithful student, didn't you want to become a CO and join in on all the strategic fun for the Orange Sun cause? Now just tell your unit to move three spaces east and attack to the east they will do the rest. If you're confused ask for a grid to see the movement distance of you units." Twilight gave Celestia and odd look; there were only two ponies out there, Celestia actually believed she wanted to order around giant ponies with numbers floating above their heads to attack other ponies? Maybe she had one to many of Applejacks applejack last night, nothing better to do but go along with it to see what happens.

"Um grid…. Soldier unit advance east three times and attack to the east." Twilight watched as a visible square grid appeared before her eyes and her unit move three squares to the right from her position and then the world warped and suddenly they were both floating above two forces of ten colts each inside large boxes looking down on the colts. Twilights colts charged forward stood up on their hind hooves and pulled out machine guns and fired away at Celestia's forces who returned fire. For some reason Twilight felt an unusual amount of elation but she couldn't figure out why, looking over to Celestia she saw her smile sadly crying a bit, Twilight was utterly confused by what was going on.

The world flashed and they were both standing back on the hill side looking at the colts as they stood next to each other, Twilights colt had a seven hanging above his head and Celestia's had a five hanging above his. Wait did those numbers mean living ponies and did she just kill them and then enjoyed it!

"Good job my faithful student, but oh look at the time I'll leave you in the hands of one of our most capable CO's, unfortunately I only know where one of them is you'll have to find CO Dog-tag Ditzy somewhere out on the battlefield, she's our guerrilla warfare expert and she'll teach you about mech units, she should be in a dog hole somewhere out there. I'm very busy now, bye Twilight and good luck with the war I've assigned Armored Applejack to your CO roster to continue teaching you, she's our tank expert with a lot of kick." With that Celestia left a confused, dizzy and ready to throw up Twilight who turned to the field and noticed that the two giant colts were gone. Had she just imagined that? Before Twilight knew it Applejack rode up sitting on top of a tank.

"Boy howdy you sure do pick up this CO stuff quickly Twilight, now let's get a move on them Blue Loony varmints are attacking our borders something fierce and we need to find CO Dog-tag Ditzy and quick like." Before Twilight could say anything she was dragged into the tank by the earth pony formerly known as her friend Applejack and their tank sped off into the distance.

()

"How can you not remember? I most certainly remember your wicked laughter! I know what you did and there's no escaping the long distance power of CO Long shot Luna of the Blue Loony's army." Luna said to Twilight and they were standing barely ten feet from each other with the Applejack ready and waiting for the battle to begin and their units to take the field. A weirdly catchy music played as Luna talk and it was western themed which Twilight thought would have better fit Applejack but she had this weird music she couldn't describe, in fact where was that music even coming from.

()

"For I am the Great and Powerful CO Tailwind Trixie, you won't survive my mighty blizzards for spurning our friendship! Blue Loony's front and center, we're going to win this!" Trixie's army took the field and Twilight whined a bit how did she get dragged into this and why did she smile when her units won a scuffle and why did she not feel as bad when they lost? What was happening to her? Why did she stop caring and when did she start having fun at the expense of her apparently loyal soldiers.

()

"Um… if you don't mind Twilight I want to get the battle started now… if that's alright with you, I'm CO Fleeting Fluttershy, my CO power is the inability to see my unit's strength and I like hiding in fog of wars. If you don't mind playing a little hide and seek, that is. Oh, I hope I don't lose. CO Rallying Rainbow is going to be so cross with me if I do." Fluttershy was still Fluttershy even though she was wearing camouflage and surrounding herself with bushes she blended in with very well.

So far Twilights has had a run in with Green Equestrian army led by CO Gearhead Gilda who could make her vehicle units move an extra turn plus she specialized in flying units and CO Splashdown Spike who had somehow cornered the market on sea faring combat units and having cheaper units. Now she was fighting the Yellow Yokels army and she didn't want to, it was Fluttershy for crying out loud! How much damage could the shy Pegasus do anyway?

Things just kept getting stranger and stranger as they went along and for whatever reason Twilight could not deny she was enjoying leading armies into battle, though she didn't think Celestia was a Tyrant this was all very strange in the fact that they were now invading other ponies territories and she didn't even know Fluttershy would get involved in all of this zany mess as well.

()

Twilights jaw dropped as half her forces were decimated by Fluttershy in one day, they pulled a bait and switch maneuver. She wasn't quite expecting the weakened unit to run into a fog and then meet headfirst with a fully healthy battalion of tanks waiting for her poor Recon unit, especially after all her other units were decimated that day. Now that she thought of it the days have been flying by ridiculously fast with each turn they take.

End of idea one.

Final Note: An Advance Wars parody would be hilarious if done right.

Author Note: The reason why I'm doing this is because I don't usually finish writing stories or write them well at all. Plus I'm usually busy with looking at and enjoying other peoples works, I should review more often and maybe drop less odd comments at Equestria Daily and be an entirely different more social creature, but then I just wouldn't be me skulking around in the shadows of other peoples works enjoying or disliking them at my leasure without giving feedback. I probably don't exist as far as anyone who is reading this knows. There's never a dull moment if their is an idea floating around inside my pupil that I know I'll never get to and thus this is to set aside those ideas that I probably won't touch on again.

An idea: Everything is possible and nothing is impossible. If nothing were possible, then nothing there would be. Nothing is what it what seems.


	2. Chapter 2

Idea two, Mischief Bakers. (We need more science fiction and preferably not a parody like this, something completely original)

Pinkmina Pieyear Intergalactic Psycho Cyber Pony G was relaxing in her flying home ship with her perverted professor Sparkle doing some experiment or other. She was happily watching Television it was her favorite show and suddenly she heard crashing and thumping sounds in the other room.

Pinkie tapped a jewel embedded in her chest and white armor popped up all around her body, more specifically to chunks of white armor thickly appeared around her front hooves. With her combat hooves activated she made her way out of the room while the intro to her favorites show was playing.

"My little pony, my little pony, ahhhhhhhh…" The Television was left sitting there alone; fortunately it wouldn't be running for long.

"HEEEEELLLP MEEEEEEE PINKMINAAAAA!" Pinkie entered the next room to find their holes in their house ship and it was falling out of the sky and in the distance she can she professor Sparkle being pony napped by bad guys. Set in her determination she held up a hoof and it sparkling with a glow from the giant blue gems embedded in them, nobody kidnapped her fillyfooler professor and gets away with it!

But seriously her professor really shouldn't be so perverted she was a machine for crying out loud and not a real pony, in fact she was the wrong model of cyber pony that professor originally wanted but got stuck with. Luckily she was a close combat model, as she didn't think the Trix-for-fun cyber pony models knew how to fight and were basically just cute maids unlike her who was being used as a maid, it was rather degrading to her high speed grapple fighting model but she was programmed to protect professor Sparkle by celestial industries no matter how perverted her professor was or how much it irked her artificial intelligence that Sparkle kept groping her, she wasn't that kind of cyber pony model and she was quite straight thank you very much.

She shot out of their falling home before it crashed into ground with her dash jets coming out of her rear end and legs, they'd rebuild it later. Pinkmina's perverted professor was in danger!

()

Fluttershy was out in the desert planting flowers when a giant headed fire breathing worm jumped up from the ground and threatened her for innocently planting flowers in his desert, Fluttershy started crying as the worm slithered up to her when a voice rang out.

"STOP, YOU NOT FRIENDLY WORM THING! I'm an Intergalactic Psycho Cyber Pony G unit, now you will cease and desist with terrorizing that young populace before I have to cupcake you! My name is Pinkmina Pieyear and if you want me to throw you a party later I will, but you shouldn't be mean to ponies. You got to share and you got to care, it's the right thing to do!" With a flash Pinkmina had appeared on the scene and the worm turned to her white and pink armor with blue gems giving off an impressive display.

"You want to fight then come at me, by the way I HATE PARTIES!" As soon as the large headed worm said it hated parties, Pinkmina Pieyear's eyes turned solid red and her scrunched up hair straightened out and her eyes started glowing red.

From Pinkmina's visual mode on her HUD the words, "That thing is so screwed, activating super bake mode" showed up and Fluttershy watched in horror at what happened to the fire breathing worm next.

Pinkie had grabbed it with her grappling hooves and slammed it into the ground continuously for the next thirty minutes bouncing upwards each time she threw it downwards; she caught it on the rebound every single time seeming to hover in mid air, in what could almost be a permanent loop if it weren't for the fact the worm was getting worse with each passing forceful slam into the ground. Fluttershy continued to wince with each rather painful slam and the blue glow that erupted from Pinkmina's hoof when she slammed the worm again.

When the slamming stopped the worm felt that it was finally over until Pinkmina started shaking it up and down saying some rather disturbing magic words.

"Bake bake, bake bake." The worm was then no more and all that was left in its place when it exploded multiple times before ending in a shower of light, all that was left was a golden cupcake. Fluttershy fainted in the background.

()

"Boy am I glad to see you Pinkmina!" Twilight appeared behind Pinkmina and groped her with her hooves. Pinkmina didn't like that at all and without thinking her hoof went up under professor Sparkle's throat and her other went to her midsection and with a strong toss she sent professor Sparkle flying into the atmosphere on a low orbit arc.

"HEEELLLLP ME PINKMINAAAAA!" Pinkmina just stared off into space before slamming a hoof into her own face, why did professor sparkle have to go and do that? Why couldn't she just buy a Trix model and be done with it or better yet just build one, she's a cyber pony, magic and friendship expert after all.

()

Pinkmina was riding on top of Opalescence who was clinging tightly to a missile while Luna and her Cerberus Apple; a giant mechanical pony named Big Mach, were firing missiles lasers and numerous other things in their direction.

()

Pinkmina had Luna's gun in her hoof and she turned to Apple Mach, she shook the gun while shouting her famous magic words.

"Bake bake, bake bake!" A charge started building up in her gun and suddenly it fired a five ton muffin into Luna's and her Cerberus Apples faces, they slowly floated into the air exploding multiple times before going up in one huge explosion, but Luna didn't leave without her final words.

"HOW COULD I… LOSE TO YOUUUUUUU!" With a flash and another golden cupcake in hoof Pinkmina looked towards the future, she knew Luna was being dramatic and wasn't really dead but Big Mach the Cerberus Apple was certainly wrecked.

"You weren't very nice or friendly and I even invited you to one of my parties, but you didn't want to come you big mean pony." With that Opalescence slowed down breathing heavily and a tied up professor Sparkle landed in front of them. By cyber pony laws she was obligated to untie her despite the obvious results of doing so, which would be her throwing professor Sparkle across the landscape and then setting out to rescue her again. Oh well more partying and fun to be had, she used her grapple hoof and the ropes came off magically holding their shape in floating off of Pinkies hoof and professor Sparkle stretched her hooves out before going for another perverted hug. Pinkie threw the ropes to the side and sighed.

End of Idea two.

Final Note: Mischief Makers parody, Pinkie would be perfect for Marina Light-year.


	3. Chapter 3

Idea three, Legend of Gelding. (Dark or a comedy depending on how you read it)

Rarity wasn't the most gifted of ponies when it came to being strong or fast, but she was certainly fabulous and she was great a finding rupee's, now if she could only find prince Blueblood and remove his power from him. His self interested nature and taking over the lands so they can admire his stupid looks selfishly had rubbed Rarity the wrong way and thus far she had her fairy friend Pinkie guiding her way.

She only wished she weren't mute so she could tell Pinkie to shut up.

"Hey a rupee is in that bush, Look over there a land octopus kill it I bet it's got bombs and arrows inside of it, listen how about we stop in that crop of trees for a party!" Some of the things Pinkie said had disturbed her greatly but she tended to ignore the fairy unless she forgot what they were doing at any given time.

Right now they were heading towards Apple Apple Ranch, Rarity needed more Apple Apple Milk it was good for her complexion and it healed her quite fast.

()

Looking at a map and then looking at the area in front of her she couldn't believe that the dungeon was built into the insides of a fish, who could be so cruel? Though it wasn't odd to build a home into a living tree, a fish was far out of the park and she wonder how her ponypiri friends would react to such a thing as a giant fish having indoor plumbing.

()

Finally she had something that was better than her ugly green vest, it was a blue vest and hat that looked exactly like her green vest and hat and it let her breathe underwater, not to mention it magically kept her mane dry and was an excellent fashion statment to her purple mane and the symbol mark of rupees on her flank.

()

Now all she had to do was figure out how to use this, she hardly ever used her sword, her whining killed more monsters then the sword she had ever did and now that she had the master sword she was saving it for the ultimate evil in the land.

()

Why did these boots have to be so heavy and ugly, they weren't very fashionable at all but beggars couldn't be choosers the magic incorporated into the boots made it impossible to alter their appearance but at least it made land on things after jumping off a cliff very fun, though she didn't know walking brown mushrooms could scream quite like that.

()

Instead of fighting the large dragon named Spike Rarity wearing her magical red vest that protected her from the heat of the volcano she was currently in, she just patted the dragon on the nose and she received the heart container for free of charge from it. The dragon wasn't so evil after all, plus she saved all the rock pony people and she was one step closer to putting her sword to use where it was needed the most.

It was almost time for her to defeat blueblood all she need to do was traverse the temple of shadows, then she would have her chance to rescue her friends from the evil that was bluebloods grasp.

She was going to do what she set out to do seven years ago; the time traveling magic effect on that sword was a rather confusing paradox, soon Blueblood wouldn't be able to procreate and the world would be a better place.

()

The undead ponies were everywhere and they all looked like Blueblood, now she remembered why she kept avoiding the town that led to the castle. She hate the sight of Bluedeads and they were all horrific ideas of what she used to think the perfect colt to be, even the female Bluedeads looked like colts and that was very disgusting to Rarity's sensibilities, not that she had bothered to stick around and be frozen by their stunning looks and there eyes, those horrible eyes.

()

Playing the orcarina she used her magic to seal the correct holes for the correct music and thus a storm formed overhead putting out the fires. She had actually managed to rescue five princesses, two queens and a colt she had fallen in love with. Not bad for a pony that talked every other pony to death about fashion and not being a hedonistic jerk. Soon she would set sail for new adventures.

()

"PEGASUS BOOTS, who makes this stuff! I mean seriously they look good and everything but if some Pegasus was used in the making of these boots I have my right as a lady to throw up in front of the audience, I know I'm posed to be mute but this is too much for me. Now please be a dear and get me a bucket." Rarity screamed in horror as she read the label on the boots she found in the dungeon, apparently these boots despite being fashionable worried Rarity like the Rocs feather about the origin of such magically enchanted objects.

End of idea three.

Final Note: The ending is not going to be the nicest one out there. This is a Legend of Zelda spoof that will end poorly for Blueblood, the last bit is just a bit of added humor.


	4. Chapter 4

Idea four, Lunar Plantations.

Luna swiped her brow and considered all the young colts she had met in town, maybe the reason why she had got this farm was because Celestia thought she needs a friend or maybe something to do.

She started to hoe the fields and then she planted her seeds, it wasn't a difficult job with her magic. She decided to go off into the village and find some colt to woo.

()

She was chatting up the finest looking mare she ever laid eyes on, she wondered if her sister knew she went both ways when she found out that Luna owned a farm land because of someone's Will stating that the farm lands went to the moon. The farm had been so down and destroyed when Luna had arrived but she turned it into a prosperous masterpiece of farm real estate.

()

"So you're name is…?" Luna was talking to a colt that had a hourglass symbol mark on his flank.

"Whoof, Doctor Whoof" The pony said to her simply as if expecting it to make all the sense in the world.

()

"My name is Cletus Clophopper" A pony with an outline of a pony on his flank that had a visibly red neck.

"Err… how wonderful it is to meet you, how in the world did you get your cutie mark by the way?" Luna definitely didn't like how this was turning out; she would avoid this pony as much as possible.

"I was born with it I reckon, but it was probably all them jugs o' juice I dun drunk." Luna pulled out a piece of paper in plain sight of everyone and put an X through Cletus's name, every other name mare or colt was circled however up to that point. Luna wasn't picky and she was choosing to gain as many friends as she could, she's had a thousand years to think on it and if she wanted to be noticed she had to get out there and find some pony special.

()

She swung the axe with her magic again and she had finally gathered enough wood to build that barn extension she wanted. Luna's harvesting skills were becoming increasingly better and being a farm mare wasn't too hard.

Derpy hooves dropped by every day to pick up whatever she threw into the selling bin and if it wasn't Derpy that came by the much odder Ditzy Doo came by and picked up all the stuff. She sold weeds, wooden fences, rocks and plent of other odds and ends, but her biggest sales came from the wonderously big plants she grew.

Luna earned bits for more seeds and other stuff that way, plus she donated quite a lot to Ponyville's apple farm, library, bakery, weather teams, dress shop and animal control. She was making it up to every one of the elements of harmony bit by bit and she found that she like growing plants and at night she could set the tone for a romantic evening perfectly for whoever she wanted to hang out with, now if only she knew which stallion or mare she wanted to spend some special time with. This place was wonderful, Celestia could have her stuffy royalty as she was happier running a simple farm then getting into politics and going to meetings.

It's the simple things she should have started with a thousand years earlier, then she might have moved on to more complex stuff or she could have come straight back to farming it was busy work but she hadn't a dark though in her head as people appreciated her more obvious hard work this time around and she now had friends to talk to.

()

Celestia rose the sun and overlooked Luna's farm, she gave a wry smile and wondered who was it that had left it in their will for her sister to own the farm, she really wished she could thank that pony. Luna was happier than she was one thousand years ago and she was even befriending many animals as well as ponies.

()

Fireworks shot into the sky and Luna enjoyed the harvest festival that was held in her honor, it was called the Lunar Harvest Festival, they all had food and fun the night through.

End of idea four.

Final Note: This is a Harvest Moon/Rune Factory parody and I'm obviously not much of a romantic writer.


	5. Chapter 5

Idea five, Cotton-abra Candy-dabra! (A story idea that's not a parody)

"Welcome to the first Magic competition with your host Pinkie Pie! " Pinkie Pie appeared in a blast of smoke on the stage, wearing a top hat and a coat while curling her right hoof around a wand.

"Thank you for the introduction Vinyl, now as you all know this competition is a magic competition; well of course it is I made it after all. But you all also know that Unicorns weren't allowed to enter and that is because we need to show that not every pony that has a horn can also do magic and you unicorns can take a load off to watch the show as you're all judges, as the host of the competition I will start off each round with rules and stipulations for what kind of tricks we will be performing and with what stage props. Just do your best, we're all here to have fun. This here is a magical meter that will measure you're response to any of the magic performed here today, even if you don't show a visible reaction it will still pick up whether you've been impressed or not, NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! First round we will all be performing hat tricks, it doesn't matter what the trick is as long as you're using a hat for it, oh and you need to say these words after introducing yourself to the crowd, 'Now for my first trick' and then you are to explain what you are going to do with a hat without telling everyone how you'll do it, remember a magician never reveals their secrets except when they become old hat. Also after each performance whether or not we did well we'll have our three critics go over the performance." Pinkie pointed out the large meter beside the stage, followed by rolling the hat off her head and with a flick of her hoof and a smoke plume a table appeared. Her hat landed on it with a small sound and then she pointed to the three front row seats as to who the critics were. Twilight was sitting in the left chair blinking owlishly as she got a spot light on her, Gilda in the middle chair crossing her talons and smirking when she got the spot light and Trixie in the right chair basked in the glow as they sat at a table with a several pitchers of fluids and some apples for them. Pinkie got them specifically to get comments of positive, neutral and highly negative natures because if anyone could impress Trixie that would be a good laugh for Pinkie.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie the princess of perception and prestidigitation that will astound; now for my first trick I shall pull from whatever may be inside my hat that can be found!" Pinkie showed the hollow emptiness of her hat, there was nothing inside and Trixie spoke as she watched this trick Pinkie was about to perform.

"You call that a trick everyone knows that one, as soon as you place the hat down that… WHAT THE…" Twilight turned to where Trixie was seeing she had disappeared. She turned back and watched as Pinkie didn't set the hat on the table and made sure that she put her hoof all the way inside of it, slowly the upper half of her body was consumed in the hate before she pulled herself out.

"Sorry folks I guess I forgot to say some magic words, a unicorn of corn and candy sure is something certainly dandy, maybe with something sweet she will be a lot nicer to meet." Holding her hat up high in the air she circled the rim with the wand held tightly and with a flick of her left hoof. As soon as the wand tapped the hat Trixie came spilling out of the hat with bags of candy corn flopping everywhere on the stage.

All the ponies in the audience stared for a bit before they all stomped their hooves in excitement and the magic meter shot straight up to ten, soon Trixie; who was very flustered, retook her seat shaking like a leaf. Trixie also had a bag of candy corn with her which Pinkie was passing out to all the foals in the audience, there was just enough for every pony to share.

Pinkie gave a cheery smile to the audience and bowed, this was only the beginning. The competition was fun and it didn't matter to her who won, she was doing this all for fun. No other pony knows fun quite like a party making magician like Pinkie and party tricks were her specialty. Of course denying entry to unicorns had hurt her heart, but she wanted to show that others can do magic just as well as a unicorn could, she did invite every unicorn from all around to watch the show to make up for it.

()

"Uh, hi there ah'm Applejack, I don't have any of them fancy title things every other pony is likely to have; now for mah first trick I will summon my hat back to my head." Applejack hoped nobody noticed how her trick worked; it took a lot of thinking on her part to figure out what kind of magical tricks she could do before the competition, but it was all for not since Pinkie randomized the rules. She was mostly good for rope and hat tricks, so far she was good as long as something she couldn't do came up.

Applejack took her hat from her head and place it on the edge of the stage, she had someone move it around and even check it for any funny business, she even had Trixie affirm that the hat wasn't rigged and that was the biggest part of this trick, if she could fool a unicorn then she was going to do pretty good.

Standing on the far side of the stage away from her hat, she started cooing to her hat and patting the top of her head as a form of misdirection many wouldn't expect of the honest pony.

"Come on, come home to your ma' hat, you know it's so lonely without you on my head, so get right on there." She continued to pat her head and the hat gave a little movement jumping towards Applejack slightly before leaping across the stage and flipping into a perfect position to land squarely on her head and she took her favorite stance of crossing her front left leg over the right and smiling to the audience who gave her a round of applause getting her at least a respectable seven or close to an eight.

End of idea five.

Final note: A magic contest without the use of unicorn magic would be something interesting to read about, the words 'Apple Bloom of Magic Doom' comes to mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Idea six, The Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Hearts of Light. (Dark story with violence and death, no ponies or dog should be harmed (very much) in the making of this story; everything else is free game though)

In the universe there are things called black holes. Many a pony believed them to be a mishap in the skies makeup caused by Celestia every once in a while. Others believed they were collapsed stars created by the mare on the moons rampage one thousand years ago. Three little fillies however believe them to be keys to other worlds, especially one in particular where an infection that once held a princess at its mercy had come from. This was the world where what was known as the Heart of Darkness resides.

"Wake up Applebloom; I don't like you sleeping during class; well it's almost over anyway, your homework assignments on the board. Oh and be careful of being outside today there's a solar eclipse planned and I wouldn't want you to stumble into something and get hurt." Cheerilee was one of the best teachers in the world she had a mane that came in two colors of pink and a lighter shade of pink. Her coat was a light purple and her flank was adorned with three smiling flowers with faces. She was currently nuzzling at one of her students to stir her from her sleep.

Apple Bloom of yellow coat with red mane and tail, felt embarrassed for falling asleep in her class; soon the bell rang out through the school.

"That's the bell, now quickly write down your assignment and hurry along, but don't forget what I told you about the eclipse." Cheerilee smiled as Apple Bloom quickly worked the pencil with her mouth and then set out the door, she believed Apple Bloom would get her Cutie Mark one day soon and it was only a matter of time.

()

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all sat there staring as the black portal that sucked up a wildly yelping Winona was slowly closing, quickly Applebloom ordered her friends to get the wagon and some food.

()

The wagon slammed to the ground as the portal close behind them, looking around Applebloom saw the mountainous region and carefully readjusted the two handle strainer she was wearing as a helmet and looked to her friends.

"Where are we?" Scootaloo asked moving up to Apple Bloom picking up her scooter and connecting it to the wagon.

"Well wherever we are, Winona's got to be here too! WINONAAAAAA! WINONA! " Applebloom yelled out to the mountains getting a slight echo back, the sun wasn't very prominent wherever they were and the shadows were being cast along the mountains wall. A pair of yellow eyes opened over a certain portion the wall of the mountain where those shadows fell.

()

The three of them were on top of the mountain with a smattering of grass which they greedily gobbled up. They were all quite tired and scared, if it weren't for Sweetie's horn they'd be goners right now. Those black things didn't like even the smallest amount of extra light Sweetie Belle had to offer, but they had to move quickly as she couldn't hold her meager light spell forever to keep them away. Light was their weakness and they currently didn't have the courtesy of Sweetie Belle's horn to help them now as she was all tuckered out.

"Guys look!" Scootaloo gained all their attention when they saw one of those black creatures and this one actually had wings, it was carrying a wiggling bag they all heard the faint sounds of a whimper as the creature flew towards a castle in the distance standing in the very middle of a great chasm of dark mist.

The castle had a large solid black tornado funneling outwards and casting a shadow over the large circular chasm. It was blocking all the strongest light from reaching the castle which explained why that black creature with the yellow eyes didn't immediately explode like the others had when they were touched with what appeared to be pure sunlight. At times like this Applebloom wished princess Celestia were here.

In fact the entire world seems to be overcast in a dull light that didn't destroy those creatures with only a few beams of full and true light filtering through the sky and reaching the world that the three ponies were now stuck in without a scooter, a wagon and the food they had on it.

Scootaloo didn't even have time to mourn her scooter; which had been eaten by a large big bellied black creature that had large muscles but was to slow to catch them, they just stared at the dark void between them and where Winona was taken.

()

Looking up as water dripped from her face Applebloom noticed an odd looking flying creature was being terrorized by one of those winged black creatures and she started climbing her way up the nearest tree, in this forest thick dark forest that made the everfree forest look like candy land.

Scootaloo and Sweetie had sopping wet manes and were scared completely out of their wits as they watched Applebloom leap from the tree and wrapped her hooves around a vine causing the tree's limb to lower and a ray of light to pierce the thick canopy dissolving the black creature immediately, unfortunately the vine wasn't as strong as the tree branch.

Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo watched in horror as Applebloom started falling, making Scootaloo wish she could fly only for her to be rescued seconds later by the very creature she just liberated from the shadowy fiend.

"Um… please don't eat me and could you please set me down by my friends." Applebloom really figured everything to be dangerous in this world, vicious shadow creatures, killer skeletons, snakes, giant lake worms trying to swallow them whole and much more. They were lucky to be alive and that Scootaloo could still perform like a motor in water like she did with her scooter or else they'd in the lake worms belly.

The creature just gave her a dopey friendly smile.

()

They were chased by more flying black creatures firing spheres of dark energy surround by a red corona. The dopey creature had managed to call the place they had been looking at the Dark Kingdom before flying away in the opposite direction holding onto three dangling fillies dodging a few shots before taking one directly to the face and dropping the three fillies sending them screaming into another lake scared for their lives as the dopey creature flew on trying to evade being captured.

A few stayed behind lobbing balls of flaming dark energy, they crashed onto the surface of the water causing the fillies to swim down not wanting to be struck by the balls of energy afraid of what might happen to them as they didn't believe themselves as tough as the dopey creature had been in surviving a direct hit.

Underwater Scootaloo and Sweetie had noticed a pony from the crusaders was missing and that there was a rapid amount of bubbles rising past them, looking down they saw Applebloom touching some kind of green glowing stone with her back and she appeared to be screaming in agony as her body looked to be coursing with electricity.

()

"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO GET THEME BACK, IF WE CAN'T FIGURE OUT SOME FANCY METHOD OF MAGIC GET THEM BACK THEN SEND ME TO WHEREVER THEY ARE!" Applejack was yelling hysterically at a frightened Luna who was hiding behind her sister Celestia's leg, Twilight carefully put her hoof on the heaving, very angry, crying apple farmers' back. She wasn't the only one missing her sister and they looked at Rarity, plus Rainbow Dash felt responsible sometimes for Scootaloo and not only that Winona was missing as well. They could only hope the fillies were with the dog right now as she was a right smart one.

()

"Applebloom… Applebloom… APPLEBLOOM" Applebloom snorted awake and looked around she had been having a real horrible nightmare that she was being electrified and was drowning at the same time, she slowly got out of her bed which was strangely in the living room.

"What is it sis." Applebloom turned towards her sister Applejack and she looked panicked, but the world seemed so perfect outside the light filtering through the door, with the birds chirping the smell of fresh apples there didn't seem much to be panicked about. The front door was opening slowly.

"You need to wake up Applebloom and I'm not your sister, please be okay Applebloom… we can't be the crusaders without you…." Applebloom started wandering towards the slowly opening door where the light was flooding from but she looked back at Applejack and wondered what she meant by crusaders.

"Applejack you're not a crusader and what do you mean not my sister, how is that door opening all by itself. The light outside is really beautiful." Applebloom moved closer to the door as it opened wider slightly, inch by inch her tiny hooves made forward progress.

"Hold on I think I know what is happening, my sister Rarity has story books like this all the time where the stallion is dying and it takes the words of his mare lover to bring him back from the brink of death where he's seeing a bright light and heading towards it means you can't wake up and that means the two lovers don't get together and have a happily ever after." Applebloom stopped at the door almost a quarter open and turned around to tilt her head at her sister hearing her speak in a slightly different voice this time, something wasn't quite adding up right but the light spilling from the door was so inviting to her.

"Um… Sweetie, we are a little young for that sort of thing or to be thinking it about Applebloom like that; though I might have some strange dreams of Rainbow Dash. Most of them are about her being my mother; hey stop looking at me like that, look we shouldn't be distracted right now Applebloom might be trying to walk into the light as we speak." It was back to the first tone of voice again and Applejacks face mimicked what was being said in an odd if crazy manner.

"Huh? Applejack are you okay, you're talking like you're possessed have you been bucking one too many apples?" Applebloom was now moving back towards Applejack away from the still opening door the light making her ever more tempted to turn around and go through the door but her worry about her sister won out on that urge.

"THAT'S IT! She thinks we're then next best thing to a lover, we have to continue talking to her and goad her into waking up." Slowly Applejack distorted and her head was replaced by Sweetie Belle's, causing Applebloom to blink at her and she had to watch as Applejack grew a second head that looked to be like Scootaloo's.

"Wake up Applebloom and don't go towards the light, in fact do anything that might lead to you waking up and not staying asleep forever because if you sleep forever… how will we know what your cutie mark is then, you'll never find it that way, what about your sister, what about Winona and WHAT ABOUT US YOUR FRIENDS." Scootaloo pleaded to Applebloom she could feel something strike her face it was, like a drop of water, but it felt odder like… no wait she could taste it now, it tasted salty.

Someone was crying! She didn't want to make anyone sad; especially not her weird two friend headed sister so she ran up and hugged her for all she was worth.

Opening her eyes Applebloom gasped in several breathes of full of air into her tiny lungs as she stared at the dimly lit ceiling of an underground cave; two ragged tear streaked faces looked over her with small smiles.

()

Applebloom woke up again in the mossy cave, her dreams this time were plagued with black creatures, she found that Sweetie and Scootaloo were huddled up next to her and they were surrounded by the glow of the moss in the cave they were trapped in as the tunnel Sweetie and Scootaloo had swam through with her drowned body had caved in leaving them trapped, at least they had fresh water and a nice supply of food.

Looking at the plentiful moss it was better than dying, so she scooped up a mouthful with her face and chewed slowly, it didn't taste too horrible. She looked back at her sleeping companions they were so peaceful maybe she should come to this world all alone, after she swallowed the moss she looked towards a cave wall which looked to be cracked and there had to be air flowing into the room from there.

Well at least they weren't going to die of lacking oxygen, taking the first step since her drowning episode where Scootaloo thankfully knew how to push water out of her chest by pushing down on it, but wasn't nearly enough to save her as was their voices reminding her all she had to live for.

After she set her front hoof down she felt a tingle, something strange was building up inside of her and wanted to be let out. It felt ominous and she squeezed her eyes shut as her hoof felt like it was heating up in a warm manner without burning, she reared up on her hind legs.

Opening her eyes green electricity flowed around her body turning into a glowing green ball of energy that was now in her left hoof. The feeling was indescribable, she felt her heart racing as she held what felt like an entire apple orchard was in her tiny little hoof not knowing what to do with the energy she experimented by wiggling her hoof around. Soon the energy accidentally flew out of her hoof causing her to gasp and fall back. The glowing sphere of green energy she had created flew in a arc and hit the wall; where the air was coming from, with a huge impact knocking down it down opening a passage further into the cave.

Seeing as she hadn't woken up her obviously exhausted friends with that noise she decided to explore, wondering how she gained such a cool ability to blow down walls with energy or even how she could make that energy. Trotting forward she looked at the large mushroom attached to the ceiling and a small coconut like object on the ground in front her, along with another wall of solid rock.

She kicked the coconut thing sending it rolling forward she wasn't feeling quite hungry at the moment looking up she could see a way out, that was at the top of a steep ninety degree wall. After several attempts she sighed and slapped the coconut with her hoof incidentally causing it to glow when she did.

The coconut like object sprouted instantly into a large massive root that attached itself to the ceiling, Applebloom stared in awe and feeling slightly weaker when she did that. She wanted to see if she could make the object grow even more and started actively making her hoof glow instead of accidentally setting herself off. She hit the plant again and she felt her strength return to her body and the massive root retreated back into the seed form it once held; it wasm't too long after Applebloom discovered her new talent thather flank flashed brightly lighting up the cave in its entirety.

()

"Let go of her you jerk." Scootaloo zoomed in and rammed the large dark creature in the belly, Applebloom couldn't believe it but Scootaloo was actually flying and the big bellied darkness creature had been hit so hard it coughed up Scootaloo's scooter and a their red crusader wagon; they were still in perfect condition from when they had been swallowed. Not only that, the creature also dropped Sweetie Belle to the floor and she quickly scampered over to Applebloom.

Applebloom started up a glow with her hoof and Sweetie stopped her.

"No you get weaker every time you use that, you need to conserve your strength and we have to get out of here." Winona yipped in agreement wagging her tail at Applebloom who lowered her glowing hoof and drew the energy back into her body.

Scootaloo was buzzing around the slow beast causing it to wave it's muscled arms wildly in the air until it lost its footing and fell screaming into the abyss below the bridge, quickly flying over to them Scootaloo said the first thing on her mind and that wasn't about her suddenly being able to fly.

"Are you two okay, hey look it's my Scooter and our wagon I thought I'd never see them again." Scootaloo turned back to them after hooking the wagon to the scooter, she saw them staring at her.

"What? If you haven't noticed we're in shadow creature central here and we can't sit still, more of them could be on the way." Scootaloo asked as they continued to stare at her flared wings which started flapping all by themselves and she was hovering in the air posing just like Rainbow Dash does when she got all angry and steamed.

"Scootaloo… do you realize that you're flying…" Sweetie said slowly to her and Scootaloo blinked once and then twice before looking at her own wings and then at the ground, she smiled broadly and tears formed in her eyes she finally made it and the way she did it was by doing something awesome like dancing around the beast that took her Scooter in fact dancing was how she felt when she was moving around the scary sharp toothed shadow beast. She was really scooting right then and she was certainly scooting right now; maybe those dance lessons weren't as bad she previously thought they were and if she made them forty percent cooler and less sissy…

Scootaloo could feel something stirring in her heart and it was almost there.

A bright flash illuminated the room and the hundreds of shadow creatures converging on them died in its wake.

"Sweetie Belle, I hope for our sakes that your cutie mark is as awesome and as well timed as hers was." Scootaloo blushed slightly rubbing the back of her head with a hoof; she could dance along the skies to her own beat now and maybe someday she could impress Rainbow Dash with her moves as she darted from place to place in the air laughing wildly. Finally she settled down as the shadow creatures were starting to converge again and thus she planted herself firmly on the scooter and revved up her wings to new speeds faster than a hummingbird.

End of Idea six.

Final Note: This idea is a parody to the playstation game "Heart of Darkness" and Applebloom has permanent green hoof powers but it drains her body to use them for growing plants or overuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Idea Seven, PONY TRIGGER.

Several seagulls flew along and through the cloud squawking aimlessly as they flew and soon they flew into hole of one particular home shaped out of clouds hanging over the south east part of a continent.

Bells could be heard sounding in the distance, a bunch of balloons were rising from a nearby place and exploding into a shower of confetti that looked to have a wonderful party going on.

"ARGH WHO LET THESE BIRDS INTO MY ROOM!" The scream was heard from miles around coming from the cloud house.

Down the stairs of the cloud home a winged mare smiled and thought to herself why she hadn't thought of using seagulls to wake her daughter up before, Chrono Dash really should learn to wake up earlier she was going to miss the Celestial Fair if she didn't.

Suddenly a pendulum is seen swinging back and forth across a black background. It finally stopped and the words Pony Trigger appeared above the pendulum and music started playing.

()

The shy robot was being bullied by all of her robotic brethren, she was crying oil the entire time she was trying to prevent them from hurting her new friends.

()

A pink pony with a curly pink mane in loose white clothing with a crossbow strapped to her back yelled angrily at the court room about sentencing Dashie to the dungeons and that she was going to go to her room and consume and entire bucket of cotton candy ice cream.

()

A blue haired pony sat staring at the moon as she levitated a scythe next herself, she would find her sister one day and then they could be together again.

()

A purple unicorn pony with dark blue hair with strange helmet charged forward, her horn had a odd thing attached to it and with glow it fired a solid object from it nailing a robot in the eye causing it to explode, before she spun around and whipped her tail out causing a whip made of flames to come into existence and rip into another robot.

()

The reptiles approached the heroes raising the claws at them ready to tear them down when a blonde pony with an orange coating and barbaric clothing dropped down and started wildly bucking the reptiles away, before finally noticing Dash and staring at her in wonderment and with something akin to affection. She blushed before she motioned for them to follow and quickly darted off leaping great distances and bounding across large spans leaving a group of awed ponies behind.

()

A purple frog with green spikes down it's back swung a large sword down cleaving up the half snake half mare ponies and was joined by Chrono Dash in charging a giant bug like creature leaving behind a giant red X on its form before it explodes.

()

Dash curled her hoof around a Rainbow colored sword and she spun around creating a rainbow colored cyclone cutting up all the monsters that were around them and she leapt high into the air, the scene change to a robotic looking dragon she rammed the sword through its head causing it to spark wildly.

()

"LUMINAIRE!" A huge electrical explosion of energy blasted at a large monster with as much power as Dash could put into it.

()

The music started turning sad and somber as a picture of the heroes that crossed time and space sat there on a picture frame all huddled together happily smiling, with the inventor of the time machine and several other people including the maker of the rainbow sword the coolest sword in the world.

Slowly as a the picture faded out Chrono Dash and Pinkie could be seen staring at the photo somberly laying on a bed together leaning into each other, before the blonde pony with the orange coating leapt onto them causing them to start giggling as the wild pony nuzzled them both, screw the time stream they had friends that weren't very important to the timeline anyway.

End of idea seven.

Final Note: Chrono Trigger parody, this one sorely needs to be written, but not by me. Oh and look up "my little chrono trigger" on deviantart or google for more details on how awesome it could be.

Alternatively, Magus could be Trixie and Rarity is Frog. That works but I prefer the idea of Luna being Magus and Spike being what Rarity turns into.


	8. Chapter 8

Idea Eight, Romance of the three ponies. (Not the kind of romance you're thinking of either)

It was a time of great discontent and the lands were split into three separate pony factions to decide who should rule Equestria.

'Horseshoe', Led by Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Applejack these were the fighters for peace, justice and fair play among the battles fought in the war and to at least get Rainbow Dash to stop cheating by smothering herself in chocolate sauce then slowly licking it off.

'Wooing', Led by Luna, Trixie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, all for being the most awesome and sexy of the ponies in the war. They set the standards for being able to attract large armies of mare and colt alike to fight by their sides, Fluttershy mostly just ran the hospitals making sure nobody; not even their enemies, got hurt worse with all the boo boo's achieved in the war because let's face it ponies didn't have the ability to really want to wantonly slaughter each other.

'The true Way', was Led by Princess Celestia, Braeburn and Pinkie Pie because she knew who was going to last longest having read the books leading up to this parody that will go unwritten.

There were also some wild cards like Doctor Whoof or Alldonzy Whoofo, the feared Muffin Bu also known as Derpy Hooves and Cheerilee who was making sure nobody in the wild cards section went overboard with raiding the other ponies.

()

Pinkmina Pie Date "Mare of the six words…. a millisecond" was overlooking the latest battlefield, they were all parties where she was concerned, she didn't even mind that she was dressed in the wrong costume which was of a green space alien variety where every other pony was wearing samurai armor and Japony stuff, at least she had six cotton swab maces to fight with.

She just wished they could leave each other less bruised or banged up and less sweaty especially after getting into a battling with 'Wooing', those were always fun and entertaining to say the least but Celestia's forces tended to win more battles than not to shear combat knowledge or by having the most fun with her pulling pranks on the other armies relentlessly. Pinkie respected Celestia when she had a prank planned.

()

Luna yawned and woke up to a squeaking shy blushing mare in her bed along with five other colts; apparently they all just cuddled last night. No fluids on the bed sheets or anything.

Rainbow Dash was passed out on the far side of the room sucking on her hoof like a foal, Trixie was glued to the ceiling again who knows how she manages to sleep up there like that all the time, Rarity was sleeping on a coffee table as usual she needed caffeine to actually primp and preen herself and Fluttershy was already getting to work on cleaning up their mess.

They don't know why they kept waking up like they did, but they are pretty sure they're nights are never dull if they could just remember what they were doing other than trying to win the war. They were the five mares of lore.

It was a surprise to them that they were all still virgins, but apparently after checking all the ponies in the room with magic Luna sighed none of them got lucky this time either, they were freaking beautiful for crying out loud and they were certainly not mules. How could they still be virgins with the way they acted? Oh right, PG cartoon related shenanigans occur leaving them unable to mate or have children in front of everyone unless there was a time skip involved.

Luna was pretty sure Horseshoe banned the ability to sleep with another pony in this fan fiction out of principle that it wasn't virtuous to read about ponies doing more than snuggling or doing something saucy, which is all they could do. Luna was still rather puzzled as to why gluing Trixie to the ceiling would always be the end results of one of their wild PG rated nights but she shrugged and telekinetically grabbed the spatula from the kitchen.

()

Applejack simply bucked some apples out of the tree's, they were the most balanced of the three armies, so far things looked to be going average; of course, she couldn't understand why her brother stuck to the wild cards muttering the mares are out to get him.

Twilight had the most organized army only second to Celestia, her troops were always armored with the best padding to prevent bruises and her small corner of equestrian had a lot of books, only problem was is that it was ridiculously boring unlike the wild parties held by 'Wooing' or the 'True Way' party thrower Pinkie balancing fun with battle.

But still Twilight cornered the market on intelligent ponies so she always had the best gear out of the three kingdoms with her research. Plus they were the most seemingly normal group, well fed; well organized and pretty much always at a tactical advantage except when Celestia has her pranks planned or the five beauties of wooing kept messing up their supply lines and troops by acting cool or coy.

()

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME TWILIGHT HOW CAN YOU NOT TRADE RARITY FOR LIEUTENANT FLOATY BREEZE!" Spike was miffed that Rarity would not be defecting to his side of the war.

End of idea eight.

Final mote: More bizarre war stuff and Twilight is basically acting like Zhuge Liang while being one of the three of horseshoe mares. The parody is Romance of the three kingdoms and maybe a little too much dynasty warriors. Not the best idea but don't knock it till you tried writing it in a completely bizarre manner.


	9. Chapter 9

Idea Nine, PONY'O (Odd things I will see, when an Idea sparks upon thee)

The sea was becoming worse and Twilight liked her new friend that called herself PONY'O in fact they were inseparable and PONY'O was a really intelligent sea pony trying to grow hooves and become a on land pony.

She tended to get really tired while she was on land though and the sea was getting a lot meaner with trying to drag her friend back into itself.

()

Twilight really didn't like the sound of the test or the fact that she had actually managed to put the moon out of alignment with her odd friendship to her magical sea pony or maybe it was because the sea pony was literally transforming herself to live on land like all the other ponies.

()

"Well of course I can love her as a sea pony or a regular pony; besides what kind of mare would I be if I didn't stick by my friends and all of her friends too" Twilight Sparkle held her head high as she answered Granmamare with clear and true honesty. Eventually Applejack would feel jaded that she didn't appear anywhere in this fan fiction and slowly stared at the person typing this all out and slowly bit into an apple while giving them a menacing glare.

In the background Luna swiped the sweat from her brow and she started slowly pushing the moon back into the sky glad it wasn't crashing like it did in that never talked about three day loop she went through to stop some crazy colt with a powerful demon mask in the world of Termina.

()

PONY'O finally became full land pony with her sea pony magic and Twilights friendship she showed her excitement by hugging Twilight tightly nuzzling her, she could always return to the sea but now she could always visit her friend on land, who knows what adventures they'd have next now that she didn't have to be stuck in a tiny sea pony form.

End of Idea nine.

Final Note: It's a rather obvious "Ponyo" parody, plus I would have figured people would have been making sea ponies jokes by now considering the popularity of a annoying song they had.


	10. Chapter 10

Idea Ten, The mane problem.

Rarity just sat there staring; soon a scream was heard throughout all of Ponyville.

()

"Pinkie Pie stop please stop touching my head" Rarity stated with a firm if angry manner that the partying pony wouldn't stop poking at the fact that she lost her mane at least her tail was still effervescent.

()

"You can't use the poison jokes effects forever Rarity the poison joke does eventually wear out even if you don't cure it." Twilight poked at Hairity thick hair covering her whole body who stomped her hoof at Twilight.

"But what else am I to do, if I cure myself of the poison joke my mane will just fall out again and your magic didn't help much after you made my coat fall out." Rarity used her horn to put two hair clips to keep the shaggy hair out of her eyes; she went on to give Twilight the most pathetic look she could muster. "Hey, at least I fixed your coat, but your mane is whole different story altogether, I don't know why my spell didn't work and backfired on you Rarity. Have you been doing anything lately to cause it to fall out like it did, like use your magic the wrong way, you became too stressed or maybe someone snuck into your room and took your mane off while you were sleeping?"

"No there was nothing that cut my hair Twilight, It just fell out and now I'm ugly, ugly like a mule. Maybe a mule cursed me to never have my fine well washed and pampered normal mane back ever again." Rarity was obviously distraught about all this and Pinkie wasn't helping either by holding a side by side comparison picture of Rarity in the background.

"Hey I don't see what the problem is your still Rarity to me, so your having a little mane problem, my family had a problem with my mane after became all kinked up like it is right now. It just wouldn't stay straight so they stopped fussing about it, then they got used to it and actually kind of liked it after a while." Pinkie was trying to help cheer up Rarity all day; it just wasn't working very well.

"But that's because your mane looks beautiful straight or curly darling, but I don't have mine at all or I wouldn't without the poison joke affecting me and I can't even style this frizzy mess." Rarity pitifully sat there looking glum, at least Rainbow, Applejack and Fluttershy didn't know about this.

Oh, no… Rarity just realized she was supposed to meet Fluttershy at the spa today, she couldn't be seen like this by anyone else that hadn't already!

End of idea ten.

Final Note: Not exactly a parody of anything, I would like to see someone write a story using 'mane' as a pun in the title like this.


End file.
